


TMNT: Soulmates (One-Shot)

by SophiaStones123



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Lives, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaStones123/pseuds/SophiaStones123
Summary: Love can be a funny thing. It can sometimes cause death and destruction, but in other times, creates eternal bliss and happiness. With love, soulmates can find each other in mysterious ways, and love each other for all eternity.





	TMNT: Soulmates (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Second T-Cest work! Sorry if this entire thing is bad! :/
> 
> Anyways, hey guys, Sophia here! Hope you guys have a wonderful Easter!
> 
> P.S. ROBLOX certainly did NOT give me a happy one....Server hopping and egg hunting...
> 
> Never knew that it can give me a headache! Moving on...
> 
> Thanks everyone for the wonderful comments and feedback! And don't worry, I'm too used to weird and sometimes not so great comments to be discouraged! :D So, yeah, let's do this!
> 
> Having been on YT for 8 years, I have met many people, and played many games. I love Hidden Object games, and there were a few over the years that struck my interest: Mystery Case Files, Mystery Trackers, Haunted Hotel, Hidden Expedition, and Dark Parables!
> 
> I LOVE LOVE LOVE them cuz of the Secret Agent and Agency things in the game! Adventure, Intensity....YEAH! :D
> 
> Inspired by Mystery Trackers, and several fanfics! So, guys, let's do this! ONWARD! :D

The two agents sat on the rooftop discreetly, looking through their binoculars.  
  
'Operation Recon' had ended just 2 hours ago, and they got the information they needed.  
  
Once the criminals are in sight, they must take action _immediately_.  
  
If the intel was correct, and the criminals were escaping....  
  
They _have_ to catch the criminals _tonight_.  
  
Agent Riley peered through the binoculars, while talking into his walkie-talkie at the same time.  
  
"Everything clear. No signs of criminal activity here."  
  
_"Roger that, Agent. Remain vigilant and arrest them immediately once spotted."_  
  
"Copy that. Over and out."  
  
Agent Riley turned his walkie-talkie off, and couldn't help but look at the attractive female agent spying the warehouse.  
  
He looked at her with affection, before taking out a red velvet box from his coat.  
  
He had considered it for a while now, and while their relationship had only been for a year and a half....  
  
Something about this agent just struck him as out of the ordinary.  
  
The agent might not be the most attractive woman in the agency, but to him....  
  
Within minutes of them meeting each other, something tells him that she is destined to be his soulmate, his love...  
  
And most importantly, _his wife_.  
  
He loved her with all his heart, and she loved him back.  
  
What other reason is there not to marry her?  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"V-Vanessa?"  
  
He attempted to calm his nerves; Even though his friends had encouraged him to pop the question ever since that close shave, and he had practised many times to himself....  
  
He still couldn't help feeling nervous!  
  
"Yes, Riley?"  
  
She spoke up, while still peering through her binoculars.  
  
Riley felt a bit of courage flowing through him; Vanessa's voice always has that effect towards him.  
  
"Did the crooks appear? I don't see any-"  
  
"No, it's not that. I....I just want to ask you something."  
  
Luckily, Vanessa was not one to ask questions, and she looked at him at once.  
  
Her eyes widened at the box, and she gasped softly, minding the possibility of the criminals hearing it.  
  
"V, even though we have only been together for over a year, I feel that you will always be my one and only soulmate."  
  
His heart was pounding, and he swallowed before continuing.  
  
"When you were lying on the bed 6 months ago, I suddenly felt as though my world was cold and empty. Even with the promotion and all, there was nothing to light up, nothing to be happy about. Nothing to be cheerful about."  
  
"You are my light, and you are my ray of sunshine. It was at that moment that I realise that.....I....I can't live without you."  
  
He kneeled on one knee, and opened the box.  
  
Inside was an exquisite diamond ring.  
  
Vanessa's hands instantly covered her gaping mouth, as she knew what he was about to ask.  
  
"So, Vanessa Ray....."  
  
_"W-Will you marry me?"_  
  
The question slowly revealed itself, and Vanessa certainly did not hesitate.  
  
"I....Y-Yes! I....I will marry you!"  
  
Riley slid the ring onto her finger, and they instantly kissed.  
  
The kiss might not have been passionate, but it was full of warm promises, and hopes for a future between the two.  
  
Just then...  
  
**"TANGO SPOTTED! AGENTS, COME IN!"**  
  
They pulled away from the kiss reluctantly, and answered the call.  
  
"Hear you loud and clear. Over."  
  
_"Roger that. Tango spotted at 7th Avenue."_  
  
7th Avenue?  
  
The agents looked at each other with widened eyes.  
  
_What were they doing in the shopping district, and how did they get over there?_  
  
"Must have a secret passage of some sort. Anyways, we will meet you there."  
  
"Roger that. Over and out!"  
  
Once the walkie-talkie was off, they got ready to meet Agent Twister.  
  
"Let's finish where we started after this mission."  
  
Vanessa nodded in reply, and answered him with a kiss.  
  
=====  
  
It was an ambush.  
  
It turned out that the intel was not complete.  
  
The intel provided confirmed that the gang was transporting dangerous mutinous chemicals to sell to some mysterious groups of scientists...  
  
But they didn't expect the gang to have allied themselves with another group of street thugs.  
  
They won the thugs to their side using money and promises for power.  
  
And now the agents were outnumbered, and surrounded.  
  
"Drop your weapons, or your girlfriend dies!"  
  
They captured Vanessa, and threatened her at gunpoint.  
  
"Don't do it, love. He will kill you!"  
  
**"DROP THEM!"**  
  
Riley's head was instantly swirled in a dilemma.  
  
Should he drop them, or kill him instead?  
  
"Don't do it!"  
  
He was knocked out of his thoughts, and he took a good look at the 2.  
  
_"Don't think that I am afraid to hurt her, Agent!"_  
  
He gritted his teeth when he spat the word 'Agent', and pointed his gun closer to Vanessa.

"My patience is running _thin_."

He thought about the consequences of surrendering his weapons, and instantly killing the thug.

Killing the thug might not be the brightest idea, as the surrounding accomplices might not be so forgiving, and would instantly shoot him and kill him.

However, he and she would have a better chance of survival if he surrendered quietly.

Not much likelihood of getting them both killed, and the thug might let them go.....

At least, for now.  
  
Reluctantly, Riley sighed, and put down his gun.  
  
"Ok, you win."  
  
He raised his hands up, and kicked the gun aside.  
  
One of the thugs took the gun, while the others surrounded him.  
  
"Good. Great to see that the top agent of the Agency is still following orders. G, Pat! Bring them to the scientists!"  
  
They pulled the agents away in tow.  
  
At that moment, they could do nothing...  
  
Except activate the tracking devices in their coats and hope for the best.

=========

The Agency received the signal, and sent them reinforcements.

Now they are fighting fiercely against the thugs, scientists and the gang all at once.

Who said agent fieldwork would be easy?

Just then, out of the blue....

Was something both of them, while fighting together....

Were not expecting at all.

"I will _not_ lose this time, _agents_!"  
  
The thug who gave the orders suddenly got hold of a gun from one of the fallen agents.

Despite being bloodied and battered, he still held the gun and aimed it at Riley.

"At least you will die with me, Agent Riley!"

Vanessa saw the gun being aimed at Riley.

**"NOOOO!"**

The thug, paid no attention to her screams, shot and fired.

She stood in front of him....

And was shot in the chest.

**"NO!"**

Riley managed to catch her just as she fell.

"Riley...."  
  
"Call an ambulance, hurry!"

Agent Storm, their colleague, nodded and hurried to call 911.

The thug was instantly shot and killed by Agent Twister, who looked furious.

He was her childhood friend, after all.

"Riley, no....I do not have much time. I know....I am going to die soon."

"No, you are not! You will be ok. We will get married, have children, and retire from the Agency...."  
  
"No, Riley."

Vanessa, with blood in her mouth, shook her head weakly, as she held his hand.

"I know better. It's my body, remember? Now, just listen to me. I don't have much time left."

All of the criminals were swiftly caught by now, and the agents on the scene were there with them, listening to everything.

"I...I am so happy that you finally popped the question. I....I want to have kids with you and watch them grow up, and finally having a normal life."

"But it seems that....I can't anymore."

"Don't say that!"

Riley said with tears on his face.

_Why must life be so cruel?!_

_Why must life take his soulmate's life away?_

_Why must she die so soon?!_

"Sshhh.....Riley."

As though she knew about the turmoil in his head, she shushed him.

"Just know that....If there...."

She coughed out more blood, and Riley tried to make her more comfortable by repositioning himself.

"It t-there i-is a n-next life...."  
  
"I....I want to b-be y-your wife."

"A-and see e-each other again."

She held out her hand to touch his cheek, and Riley smiled sadly.

"Yeah, let's see each other, Vanessa. Just know that...."  
  
"You will always be my one and only wife! My one and only soulmate!"

Vanessa chuckled, despite herself.

"That's....I'm happy to hear that."

"G-Goodbye, my l-love...."

"I l-love y-you."

She closed her eyes for the last time, and her hand slipped from his hold.

As soon as she lost consciousness, the agents all mourned for her death.

Riley did not pay attention to the crying and sobbing agents.

He simply held her hand and kissed her forehead, while tears slid onto his cheeks.

He looked at her wedding ring.

"I love you too, V. Let's be husband and wife in our next life."

"We will always be soulmates for eternity, my love."

His world became cold and grey again, as he held his love closely in tears.

=======

Donnie opened his eyes in a start.

He was meditating and.....

Dreaming this?

No, Donnie thought, that was not a dream.

Those were _memories_.

He knew that it should not be possible, but somehow...

Perhaps the bond with his soulmate allowed him to see his past memories as an agent?

Past memories....

 _Past life_.

He felt a strong bond with his soulmate in those memories, and in those memories...

He could feel his soulmate's aura.

It shouldn't be possible, but his soulmate's aura felt warm, calming...

 _Familiar_.

His eyes widened as he rushed to his mate's room.

He must know that he was still alive, still warm....

Still breathing.

"Donnie?"

Mikey peered from his comic book, just as Donnie opened the door and closed it.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Just like how he, or rather, she said at that fateful night.

His tears fell onto his cheeks.

"Donnie, why are you crying?"

Mikey put down his comic book and gripped at his biceps gently.

When he attempt to wipe his tears off, he was suddenly interrupted by a hug.

It took him a moment for him to recollect his thoughts, but when he did....

Donnie was shaking, and his shoulder was wet.

Something was definitely bothering his mate.

"Donnie?"

He asked gently, and Donnie pulled away from the hug.

Those freckles, those same sky-blue eyes....

He cupped Mikey's cheeks gently.

"I....I don't want to lose you.....Not again..."

He managed to say these words before breaking into tears again.

Mikey was puzzled, confused, intrigued....

But he wiped those tears away and held onto Donnie's shoulders, and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Donnie."

He kissed his mate, and Donnie took a seemingly long while....

But finally closed his eyes and relaxed himself into the kiss.

_"I will never leave you."_

The kiss was sweet, and they were gripping each other gently and affectionately.

But at that night, both of them had the same thoughts.

_They will always be together forever._

_They are soulmates, and their love **will be eternal**._

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys, that was it!
> 
> Not sure whether it's as good as last time, and btw, hope once again that you guys have a Happy Easter! :D
> 
> So, guys, STAY TUNED! :D


End file.
